rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
My Fathers Sword
My Fathers Sword Base Artifact: Artifact 5 Helltech: Artifact 3 Attune Cost: 8m Urge: I shall never harm the innocent, and their struggles shall be my struggles. Description: One who understands the Root of the Perfected Lotus holds the blade in his hand, able to strike blows faster and deadlier then any mortal man. One who understands the Stem of the Perfected Lotus holds the blade in his heart, so that a puff of wind or a piece of grass can cut the flesh better then any diaklave. One who understands the whole of the Lotus does not hold the blade in his hand or his heart, and the desire to kill no longer exists. It is from this understanding, that Enlightenment comes. The warrior known as Master Sun was not enlightened, the day he came to challenge his father. Although he was a mighty warrior with many strong servants and terrible weapons at his side, his heart carried only valor and conviction, and so he could not defeat his sire. They fought for two days and nights without pause, until finally, with a barehanded blow, the elder shattered his child's sword, and Sun knew his defeat. With weapons to shatter an empire he had come, but in the end, a man so old he needed a cane to walk had defeated him. As he lowered his head, and prepared to die, his father considered him -- his cane and feet tapping on the ground as he approached. And with one swing of the cane, he boxed the youngers ears, leaving him reeling. "Your mother has taught you poorly." He said, in the tone of sharpest rebuke. "But you have more determination then most students -- and you accept defeat gracefully. It appears she did not ruin you completely. I am old, and not long for this world, and it has already been my decision to use what years remain to me to take a student. You will be that student, and in time, I will teach you to be a great master." Sun nodded, and the master extended his hand. "Then come, student, I will train you in the last weapon you will ever wield. Take my sword." He commanded, offering only his empty hand. "I do not understand, Master." Sun replied, wary. "Your hand is empty." To which his father replied, "This is your first lesson." My Fathers Sword is a construct of essence, forged in the depths of the Wyld from the first spark of understanding that will lead to greater enlightenment. It is made from the honor, the courage, and the compassion of mortal man, carefully distilled from the surface of Creation, and it is infused with the terrestrial fire that passed from father to sun, burning with a holy power that scorches only the wicked, and may never be used in anger or greed. Sun considers it the only form weapon of his as-yet unnamed style, a style who's master will mark the way to true enlightenment. Mechanical Effects: Add Compassion to all Physical Stats Unarmed Attacks become Holy Godtech: First Martial Arts Excellency Infinite Martial Arts Mastery Divine Martial Arts Subordination Principle of Motion Affinity (Fire) Control Elemental Rejuvenation: Fire Category:Exalted